<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A No-Good, Found-Out Day by cowboylakay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576629">A No-Good, Found-Out Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay'>cowboylakay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Episode: s02e21 Paradigms Of Human Memory, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More than just Britta and Jeff’s sexual relationship comes to light when the group discusses it in s2ep20. No one could’ve rightly guessed, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A No-Good, Found-Out Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Annie shrugs sheepishly, looking around the room. “I’m talking about the Annie of it all. The long looks, the stolen glances... the general atmosphere of 'would they, might they?'”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Annie, I think you might be reading into some things.” Jeff says, with a placating air that Annie scoffs at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, really?” She says, and proceeds to recount all the events she had been thinking of in great detail, trying and failing to be a non-biased narrator as the group lets her speak. By the end of it, Jeff wonders just how affectionate he is and how much he stares at her, and makes a note to crank down the creepiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, by the end of it, he’s scoffing and saying, “Oh, give me a break. You could say the same thing about Abed and I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abed looks to the floor, looks at Jeff, wider-eyed than usual (which had been pretty wide already), then averts his gaze to the floor again. Everyone else looks at Abed, expecting the same blank stare he always sported, before they all shift into various expressions of incredulity and shock (disgust, on Pierce’s end) as they look at Jeff, wildly regretting picking Abed and himself as candidates for scrutiny. Everyone, despite no details being exchanged, looks scandalised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeffrey!” Shirley says, in her offended Christian mom voice. Jeff looks at the ceiling and prays for her god to come swallow him up whole.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">No, bad wording, really bad wording,</span></em> <span class="s1"> he thinks as he glances at Abed, who has taken equal interest at the carpeted floor. Britta splutters, pointing wildly between the two of them as she comes to her conclusions.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The two of you? While we were... how often?” She asks, shocked and curious and suspicious all at once. Jeff and Abed exchange a look, as if asking a silent question, and Abed nods while Jeff shifts from where he’s standing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few times a month, nothing much really. More after the paintball fight,” Abed says nonchalantly, in the same way he says most things. Jeff seems to think awhile, before nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Britta splutters again, like the exhaust pipe of an old motorcycle. “The paintball fight? That was when...! When we!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, alright, I had a moment there with Abed before it was just the two of us, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and apparently he couldn’t either, so...” Jeff trailed off, before waving his hands around. “Anyways! That isn’t the point! We have gone so far from the point, which is that my relationship with Britta—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—And Abed,” Troy cuts in, who seems to have gotten over it quicker than the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—And Abed, isn’t going to affect the dynamic of—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, they go their separate ways, having ended on a high note and a Winger speech and no hard feelings. Jeff is thinking on the events of today (especially the equal parts relief and disappointment that he and Britta were found out and now uninterested in having sex with each other) when he hears familiar yet quiet footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry for putting you on the spot there, I should’ve known they’d pick up on that,” He says, looking at the fucked up sign someone (assumedly the Dean) had created for carnival.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abed shrugs next to him, holding his backpack straps. “They would’ve found out sooner if the plot needed it. Better they found out now while everything was spilling out than later on when it becomes a detriment to our development as a group due to unforeseen yet understandable changes in the group’s formula because of members coupling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what we’re doing? Coupling?” Jeff asks, watching as someone stumbles past by the sign and vomits on one of the poles. He wonders when he’d become so desensitised that he doesn’t even wrinkle his nose at it. “I think a simpler term would be fucking, or hooking up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do you stay over to watch movies and go to sleep and wake up with me?” Abed fires back without malice, and he’s got him there this time, because Jeff has no response to that. He’s not exactly sure why, either, but something tells him he’ll find out sooner or later. “I’ll see you later, Jeff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abed walks away to the direction of his dorm, and Jeff watches him weave through the crowd easily. He sighs, looks at his watch, and also heads to the direction of Abed’s dorm. He wonders when he had become so easy, and decides that maybe he’d always been this easy, except now it’s mostly just for Abed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>teehee baby’s first jabed fic</p><p>i’m <a href="https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/">lakay</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>